Shall I Move On?
by SakuItaAi
Summary: When Naruto finds out about Sasuke and Sakura engaged, he feels sadden, so who will be there to help him through the tough time?


**Shall I Move On?  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, nor am I paid for this.

Throughout all the years of being a ninja, your goals always seem to be the first thing on your mind. What will I do? Where will I go? Or yet, why should I train this hard? Even in the mind of Uzumaki Naruto, his thoughts always seem to be on one thing, becoming Hokage. It was his wish, to be respected by everyone, and be known as Naruto Uzumaki and not some type of crazy demon. But now, looking back at it, why is it the only thing that matters? As time goes by, you start to miss the biggest part of your life, the chance to feel in ways a ninja couldn't. It was the once in a life time opportunity, to be able to even share with another. Naruto right now was age 21, confused, broken, and still looking forward to his goal. His blonde spiky hair sort of grew more, with orange pants, a black shirt, and an orange Jounin vest. It seemed yesterday he was beginning the Chunin exams with squad 7. Life was great, but then the time has come.

It was around 2:00 P.M. in the afternoon, Konoha seemed peaceful and greener as ever, now that Akatsuki had backed off and Orochimaru was dead. An annoyed groaned escaped the dried mouth of Naruto, he lied on his stomach with his arm stretched out, tapping a black button on the orange toad alarm clock. Looking up from his pillow drowsily, Naruto's blue eyes roamed around his pig-sty apartment. Still, empty cups of ramen noodles lied out, with dirty bowls and some dirty socks.  
It took a bit of the sun to come through the closed window in through the apartment to get Naruto up. Shifting his elbow back, Naruto knocked the white sheet off him. He rubbed his temple with his right knuckle and let out a loud yawn, before he moved his legs over the bed and stood up. Sluggishly walking into the crunched up bathroom, Naruto's left hand grasped the handle of the sink and pushed it up. Warm water came out and dabbed his face with water and drying it with an orange wrinkled rag.  
The bathroom had the same brown oak wooden tiles, with a squished up bath tub and shower, red curtains were tied up together, and next to the shower and bath tub was a simple white toilet with an orange furry floor mat. The counter in front of Naruto had a few drawers and then on the wall, was a mirror cabinet. The walls were like the rest of the apartment, teal. Naruto took his brown dog cap off, and threw it to the side carelessly, and turned off the gray sink. Once he changed into his Jounin clothes, he sat down on a wooden stool and heated up some water. "I wonder what Sasuke or Sakura are up to…haven't seen them for a few months, and Kakashi-sensei, wonder where he has gone to," Naruto muttered, a slight frown on his face.

All three years, ever since Naruto was 18 started to become hectic. From doing A-rank missions and non-stop request, trying to become Hokage wasn't going to get easy from this point. Tsunade had gotten older, and sadly, a bit lazier to where it take forever to have any request from her. As for Jiraiya, he grew even more perverted, but he still gets serious now and than, he strolls around Konoha a lot, otherwise he still be doing research. Kurenai, thank to Shikamaru's help with her baby boy, had gotten through the most stressful time of having a brat for a son. Other people were doing quite fine.

Birds chirped, as Naruto bluntly gripped the pot that had the hot water, and his eyes grew wide. He jumped up a bit too fast, flying back with his brown stool, holding his burning red left hand. Unluckily, when he tried to stop with his heel, he tripped himself over an empty dirty bowl and hit his head on the wall. "God, that hurt," Naruto said, holding his head. Three minutes is all it took till Naruto was able to eat his cup of ramen in the morning, his blue eyes stared at the blue milk carton with a cow on it. He point at the carton with his chopsticks held in his right hand, "Don't think I will fall for it again."

Silence came into the room as Naruto gulped, he reached out and grabbed the milk carton and slowly chugged the milk down, and he set the milk carton down, letting out a pleasurable sigh from the moisture back in his mouth. Slurping up all of the ramen left, a knock came at the door. The chopsticks lost control in Naruto's hand and hit Naruto's head as he dropped the cup of ramen noodles on his chest. Naruto jumped up screaming, "Hot! Hot, oh god it is hot!" When the door opened, the only response from the mysterious stranger was, "Naruto, you are such an idiot."

Naruto turned his head to the familiar sound; blue eyes came into contact with green jade eyes. Pink hair reached up to the female's shoulder blades, she wore a pink and white samurai dress, with the Haruno symbol on the left side. "Oh! Sakura, long time no see," Naruto chuckled nervously, he embarrassed himself again, only this time he was older.

It has been quite a while between the two, Naruto still held feelings for Sakura.

An hour passed by after attempting to take the stains and all sorts of foods off Naruto's face, and black shirt. Sakura sat up straight, tapping her chin. "Hey Sakura, why did you show up all of the sudden," Naruto asked, a bit dumbfounded at her sudden unknown visit. "Well, it all sort of started yesterday, after I was healing Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru from a battle that occurred on their A-rank mission," Sakura responded.

"Oh, did Sasuke die, I'm so sorry Sakura," Naruto said, holding Sakura's right hand. Giving Naruto a weird look like he had three heads, her only reply was, "No, he is doing fine, he is walking on two legs, so he is good." Naruto nodded, sure Sasuke was fine like that. "But, anyways, where was I, walking home, I ran into Sasuke," Sakura explained.

"Oh, than what happened," Naruto asked, leaning forth on his stool. He really didn't want to know where all of this led to, just the thought of Sasuke proposing to Sakura or anything close to that seemed like a nightmare. Sakura was one he truly only loved, she made him feel safe and secure when she wasn't angry. "Sasuke proposed to me!" The words from Sakura's mouth made Naruto's eyes widen, he was shocked, truly shocked that Sasuke would ask Sakura, after all he did to her; did that Uchiha deserve to have her with him the rest of his life?

"Think about this thoroughly Sakura! I mean, he broke your heart and returned your feelings with only gratitude, after all he did, you still love him and will be willing to give up better chances for him," Naruto asked out of disbelief. Sakura nodded her head happily, she was excited, and most of all glad. "After all these years Naruto, I want to be the first to tell you before everyone else, even Ino," Sakura exclaimed, she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Isn't this great," Sakura giggled, Naruto hugged back with a small frown that appeared on his face. "Yes, sounds…fun," Naruto responded sadly. Sakura pulled away smiling widely, "Well, I have to go; those people that are bleeding at the speed of light can't heal themselves you know!" Naruto looked back; watching Sakura leave out his door, Naruto folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on his right arm. "Sakura…" Naruto mumbled, as the sounds of a wall clock went, 'tsk, tsk, tsk'. Letting out a deep breath, Naruto stood up and stumbled outside, shoving his hands into his pockets. It will only be a matter of time, before everyone starts getting together.

All throughout the day, from missions to writing Icha Icha Paradise: Yuri, it has been full of sorrow. Even Ayame and the old man who work at the Ichiraku Ramen shop noticed some hints on this, when all Naruto would do is poke his ramen noodles and stir them in the bowl with his chopsticks, he has yet to pull apart.

Naruto looked over the busy streets of Konoha, leaning over a building top railing. Males and females seem to be together, laughing with each other. "What is wrong Naruto," came a low deep voice, Naruto looked back. Neji stood there, he just shrugged. Neji walked up and joined Naruto. "Oh, hey Neji, nothing much, just the usual," Naruto said, spacing off into his own little world. Neji raised an eyebrow saying, "You don't look it." Shaking hid head, Naruto responded, "Sasuke and Sakura engaged have been sort of getting me down."

Neji looked at Naruto a bit surprised. "I thought you would be happy for your teammates," Neji responded. Naruto looked at Neji, scowling. "After what Sasuke did to make Sakura cry and heart broken, he doesn't deserve Sakura," Naruto stated, pointing a thumb at his own chest. "Oh, so you prefer you get Sakura," Neji says turning around and walking back down into the building, "Consider this from a friend, maybe a simple straight couple isn't your exact type."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto shrugged it off, he doubt he was anywhere near gay. It wouldn't be right to begin with, even for a Hokage to be married to a male, just didn't seem right.

That night, Naruto bought countless books and magazines; he had 6 thermoses of caffeine drinks ready at any time. He flipped through mindlessly in the magazines and books. After about a few quizzes, he either got unknown or gay as a result. His hands tighten on the magazine in his hands as another result was obviously, gay. With all the frustration running through his mind endlessly, he ripped the magazine in half by just one pull with both hands. Just because he wore orange clothing for a ninja and constantly took more time with boys than girls did not mean he was gay! After a second chapter, Naruto threw the pointless book behind him.

Who ever designed such a quiz or yet a book should have been flamed big time, those were all the thoughts running through Naruto's mind. He had a hard time being accepted as just him and not a monster, now being gay? What was everyone to think when they saw the greatest Hokage in history to be gay? It didn't fit and didn't seem to make sense, what was worse is how he could create the sexy jutsu or even write books and get them published like what Jiraiya did. He was even creating one based on lesbians.

A flashback took over Naruto's thoughts, when he was still with Jiraiya. This talk wasn't about ninja life or even the books he wrote. It was way more than that!

_ Sometime around night, at age 16 for Naruto, he sat back on the nice, cold muddy ground, in between his toes and feet, fresh air ran through Naruto's breath. It was a peaceful night, a great one to rest from training and getting Sasuke back as usual._

Rustles from the bushes came and Naruto's eyes wondered to the side at the bushes, giving a curious look on his face. A hand stretched out and pushed a chunk of a bush away as Jiraiya walked out of the forest and into the opening. "Never use that route again," Jiraiya panted as he walked over to where Naruto was and sat down beside him.

"So, tell the old man what you have been up to, still getting lucks with the ladies," Jiraiya joked, nudging Naruto's side. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and shook his head no, "Actually…it is the usual…and Sakura and I still are just...well you know, friends." Jiraiya's face was priceless, he stood up automatically.

"Oh, so you are going to chicken out are you," Jiraiya said, raising an eyebrow, as he awaited an answer from his pupil. Naruto looked to the side, "Well, it was just a crush to begin with." "Just a crush, are you mad," Jiraiya asked. He waved his hands in the air, "You can't just say a pointless crush, it can be a beginning, but effort and working hard is the key!" Jiraiya pointed his right pointer finger at Naruto, "Women are always amazed by the charm of men, they come in all different shapes and sizes, you just have to find the button to make her jump up a notch."

"So, I offer to answer all her question till a card is completely stamped," Naruto asked a bit confused. Jiraiya fell backwards, and smacked his forehead, "This kid…is really…no use." Naruto squatted in front of Jiraiya, "But what if I'm not in the mood for women?"

Jiraiya sat up immediately, "Are you out of your mind, this is the time, use it well!" "Well, like how," Naruto asked, sitting down now. Jiraiya bent down. "Well to start off, throughout the life of ninja you tend to only think about mainly to start off with, a goal, after training so hard for so many years when you are ready to accomplish it, if you don't have time for women then you would mostly find yourself screwed," Jiraiya informed.

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Got it you old sage!"

The thoughts made Naruto laughed to him self, before he fell backwards. His eyes memorized the ceiling fans movement and the thought of Sakura made him start to think twice. A question than appeared,  
"Shall I move on?"

Some foot steps outside the door were heard. Naruto jumped up and walked forth to his door and opened it up. Taking a step outside, Naruto looked right, and then left. Standing there next to him leaning on the rail was surprisingly, a red hair male at age 21, with no pupil green eyes, Gaara.

"Gaara, what are you doing here," Naruto asked, he jumped a few times. Silence between the two before Gaara turned his head toward Naruto, "Nothing much, just thought I see Konoha again." Gaara shrugged and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto leaned forward, "Complicated problems that don't include bases ninja life." Gaara crossed his arms and looked up, "I'm listening…" Naruto let out a small sigh. "Sasuke and Sakura are engaged."

Looking back straight at Naruto, Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha is back, did he get his revenge," Gaara asked, Naruto slowly shook his head, "No, I killed his older brother, in my Kyuubi form."

Gaara felt a bit sorry that Naruto still had the Kyuubi in him and all those problems, but now with the fact he had his one love gone he felt hurt he had let that happen to his best friend, Naruto. "So, how is Kazekage working out," Naruto asked, looking back at Gaara.

A shrug was a response again, "It is fine I guess, I am getting the respect I deserve." A chuckle escaped Naruto, he playfully punched Gaara's arm, "That is great for you, finally getting what you deserve!" Gaara weakly smile, "But you aren't."

Naruto stopped, taken off guard right there. A bit surprised by the sudden comment. He looked down at his black ninja sandals, it was sort of true, he didn't deserve to be treated as a friend who would make someone weak, he didn't deserve to be Akatsuki's top prized target, or yet, even he didn't deserve to loose the people most important to him. What he truly deserved was ultimate respect, and a friend's attention.

"Whatever came to get people to treat you in such a bizarre way shouldn't have done so in the first place, unlike any ninja you make promises and become friends truly with anyone once they get to know you better," Gaara said. Naruto look over at Gaara and smiled widely, "Thank."

"See me sometime when you feel like this again or just to visit," Gaara says turning around and began to walk away.

Gaara grew up alone, treated like some beast without any respect in his village, hated for just being alive, and with a demon in him. Naruto grew up alone and received hatred from the town folks and their children, with no respect and also for just being alive, especially with a demon inside of him.

All those same personalities throughout their lives matched out perfectly. Naruto's eyes widen and he turned, grabbing Gaara's sleeve. "Wait, Gaara…" Naruto said. Gaara turned slightly, adjusting his head to look at Naruto in the eye. "What are your exact thoughts on this," Naruto asked, his hand touching Gaara's left cheek and turning his head back a bit more as he brought his lips gently onto Gaara's.

In response to the sudden action from Naruto, Gaara's arm supported Naruto's waist, soon they both pulled away for a bit of breath. "Please, don't leave me alone tonight," Naruto whispered, as he rubbed his nose pass Gaara's, as their cheeks touched and they both took in each other's scent. The warmth of another seemed to last forever.

"Shall we continue this inside," Naruto whispered, motioning to his slightly open door. Nodding, Gaara brought Naruto forth into his apartment. There lips against each other once again, Gaara's tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip for entrance. Naruto accepted Gaara's tongue, and part his lips a bit as Gaara slipped his tongue into Naruto's moist and hot mouth.

With the spare leg, Gaara kicked the door closed and pushed Naruto forth onto his bed and Gaara felled on top of him. The intensity of the heat, the passion, and the wants build up between the two.

Whatever had held that night was an ultimate decision for Naruto on rather to move on or not.

****


End file.
